Cadet Swan
by Lovely-sense
Summary: C'est mon lieutenant, mon tyran. Il s'appelle Edward Cullen. Il m'en fait baver mais je suis là pour impressionner mon père. Rien d'autre. Edward/Bella. All Human. LEMON !


**Bonjour à tous, eh oui je poste encore ! Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment je poste beaucoup de chapitres …**

**Cette fois-ci je vous poste un de mes derniers OS qui sort tout droit de ma tête de folle ^^.**

**À la base cette OS et un cadeau pour ma Khassidy adoraient (Crazy Nympho hein 3)**

**Trois super correctrices ont posé leurs pâtes sur cet OS et je me dois de les remercier comme il se doit :**

**- F' (FJurasik Pattinson), merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide, cela m'a beaucoup touché. ROHHH ET PUIS MERCI POUR LE TITRE ET LE REUSME LOVE U.**

**- Sakura, j'ai trop aimé tes petits commentaires, et oui j'ai mis un clin d'œil à MOTU, merci pour ta correction.**

**- Et enfin Khassidy, eh bien oui il et pour toi donc ta correction et aussi importante.**

**Cet Os devrait se transformer en minifiction, ma fabuleuse correctrice Mélisa va reprendre le flambeau et s'armer de courage pour vous offrir des textes soigneusement corrigés.**

**Je tiens à remercier mon allée d'amour sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais pointé le bout de son nez. Je t'aime fort.**

**Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS, on se retrouve en bas …**

**PS : si certains mot son collés et des espaces manger je m'en escuse par avance j'ai vérifié deux fois le textes mais FF beugue pas mal en ce moment.**

* * *

Mais dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ? Voilà tout ce qui me trottait dans la tête !

Ma raison m'avait-elle donc définitivement quittée ? _Visiblement oui !_

J'étais là, devant ma tente, un baluchon reposant sur mon épaule gauche. Je contemplais ce qui allait être ma maison pendant les six prochains mois.

_Quel orgueil !_ Me réprimanda ma conscience, pas fière de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais.

**« Ce n'est pas si mal. »** Dis-je tout fort, afin de me rassurer.

Après tout j'avais là l'occasion de prouver à mon père que j'étais aussi digne que lui et non une écervelée manucurée!

_Une mauviette_ comme il appelait ses troupes, _une femmelette_, aimait-il répéter.

Rentrant dans la petite tente, je l'analysais de prés.

Un lit de camp se trouvait sur ma droite recouvert d'une fine couverture verte kaki. Sur ma gauche, siégeait une petite table ou reposait un vêtement. _Mon uniforme_, pensai-je fièrement.

Posant mon baluchon sur le sol, je m'assis sur le lit qui grinça à mon contact.

_Et bien, les nuits promettaient d'être agitées!_

**« SOLDAT ! »** Entendis-je hurler, à l'extérieur de ma tente.

Que faire ? Devais-je enfiler mon uniforme maintenant? Où bien attendre que l'on me l'ordonne?

Et puis zut, je me levai, hésitante et sortis, marchant nonchalamment vers notre interlocuteur.

Je me mordis la lèvre sous la beauté de notre … _qui était-il _?

**« En rang soldat ! »** Ordonna-t-il de sa voix veloutée.

Merveilleusement affublé de son uniforme de militaire, passant ses mains dans son dos, il marcha en long, bordant notre rangée.

Ses yeux nous étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Sa bouche rosée était serrée en une fine ligne, ses mèches cuivrées brillaient dans le halo des rayons du soleil d'une autre teinte que je ne pus définir.

Son visage était dur, concentré. Le bas de son corps parfaitement moulé dans son treillis en fit pâlir plus d'une. Les pans du bas de son pantalon étaient enfermés dans des rangers noirs, éclatantes, parfaitement lustrées, qui talonnaient le sol poussiéreux. Ses simples pas nous noyèrent dans une gerbe de poussière.

Il se pencha vers une de mes camarades, laissant glisser ses Ray Ban sur le bout de son nez. Ses mains toujours crochetées dans son dos, il lui sourit tendrement ou hypocritement. Il était dur de le cerner à cet instant précis.

**« Garde à vous ! »** Lui hurla-t-il au visage.

Toutes traces d'Apollon le désertèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un cri craintif.

**« Soldat, que ne comprenez-vous pas dans cet ordre ? »** La questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

**« Rien, rien Monsieur. »** Pleurnicha la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'autant plus d'elle et beugla à nouveau dans ses oreilles.

**« Lieutenant, Soldat, Lieutenant ! »**

A la vue des gémissements et des pleurs de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, un sourire rageur fendit ses belles lèvres charnues. Il remonta ses lunettes avec condescendance, appréciant son effet. Il continua sa petite balade afin d'essayer de nous terrifier une à une.

S'arrêtant devant moi, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Alors là, pas à moi mon gars, l'armée je connais ! Tu ne me la feras pas à l'envers ! _

**« Êtes-vous sourde ? »** Me lorgna-t-il, ses lèvres tordues, par le plaisir ?

Je relevai mes yeux vers lui et l'affrontai du regard. Pensait-il vraiment arriver à me faire peur ?

_Tu peux toujours courir mon mignon_, se moqua ma conscience, qui je le savais, dansait dans mes pupilles moqueuses.

**« Non mon Lieutenant ! »** Dis-je tout en portant ma main droite sur le haut de ma tête afin de le saluer en bonne et due forme.

**« Votre nom soldat ! » **Rugit-il face à mon manque de respect total.

**« Swan Lieutenant, Swan Isabella. »** Son sourire s'élargit, comme si je venais de lui offrir le plus appétissant des repas.

**« Intéressant. Et que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir dans mes troupes la fille de notre cher Colonel ? »**

_Oh putain de merde_ ! Et voilà, je venais d'être cataloguée devant toutes mes camarades.

Face à mon mutisme, il se releva et laissa échapper un rire vainqueur.

_Connard fini_, pensai-je, acerbe. Je grinçai des dents face à son arrogance_._

_Cet homme pète vraiment plus haut que son cul_, meugla ma conscience, folle de rage contre lui.

**« Bien, je vais donc me présenter à mon tour. »** Dit-il en se plaçant en face de nous, les mains toujours liées dans son dos, jambes écartées, lunettes reposant dans sa tignasse folle**.**

**« Je suis Votre Lieutenant, Edward Cullen et vous, vous êtes…»** il se mit à nous jauger avec joie pour finir sa tirade. **« Mal barrées jeunes filles. Nous ne sommes pas dans un camp de vacances. Le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire, pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas compris. »** Dit-il en haussant les sourcils à la vue de nos tenues.

**« Ici, vous n'êtes plus de jolies jeunes filles, du moins pour certaines. »** Insista-t-il fortement. **« Vous êtes jeunes et écervelées, c'est non ! Je vais vous traiter comme mes hommes. Pour celles qui ne comptent pas marcher droit, je vous prie de continuer, je vais prendre un plaisir fou à vous remettre dans le droit chemin ! »**

Ses sous-lieutenants se mirent à rire, suivi par notre supérieur qui les jaugeait avec amusement_. _

_Mon pote, tu ne te foutras pas longtemps de ma gueule_, lui assénai-je silencieusement, avec mes yeux, j'espérai que le message était passé clairement dans ses iris d'un jade enjôleur.

Foutrement sexy, pour sûr, mais lamentablement stupide !

**« Debout à six heures du matin ! Oui mes demoiselles, pas de grasses matinées ici, sinon le réveil se fera … »**

**« Glacial »** s'époumona un blond aussi débile que son supérieur. Deux supérieurs aussi stupides que leur lieutenant et bien ça promettait !

**«Chaque soir l'une de vous sera désignée pour monter le drapeau de notre pays et faire sonner la cloche ! »** Sa moue se fit moqueuse, il se régalait du spectacle qui se jouait devant lui et de la terreur qu'il éveillait chez ses troupes.

**« Les entrainements seront rudes, fatigants, mais tellement jouissifs pour nous ! »** Dit-il en haussant deux fois ses sourcils.

**« Aucun débordement ne sera permis, les retards sont interdits. Si l'une de vous se permet d'arriver ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en retard, votre jolie troupe effectuera une série de cinquante pompes. Pour celles qui pensent nous émouvoir, n'y comptez pas ! Les séries seront doublées pour chaque soldat qui ne réussira pas sa tâche. Chaque manquement des règles serra payé de votre part! Suis-je assez clair ? »**

**« Oui, Lieutenant ! » **Dîmes-nous en cœur.

Cela se présentait bien en fin de compte ! Il n'y avait rien de pire que de vivre avec le Colonel Swan.

Vingt-trois ans de vies communes avec lui m'avaient grandement habituée!

**« Retournez à vos campements, les hostilités commencent dès demain. Lisez bien le manuel qui se trouve sur votre table ! Il est à apprendre par cœur. »**

Nous commencions à nous disperser afin de fuir cette terre haineuse, quand sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

**« Swan. »** brailla-t-il. Je pouvais entendre ses seconds pouffer face à mon agacement.

**« Oui mon Lieutenant »** Dis-je, lacement. Penchant une nouvelle fois la tête sur les côtés, il sourit.

**« Halte! »** Tout le monde se stoppa dans sa course quand il reprit. **« Grâce au soldat Swan et son manque total de respect envers son supérieur, vous effectuerez une série de cinquante pompes. » **

_Rho le salopard ! _

Il s'avança vers moi alors que je me positionnais afin de commencer ma série de pompes. Je me mis à compter et il s'accroupit devant moi.

**« Et pour vous, Swan, je rajoute trois tours au pas de course autour du campement, je veillerai personnellement à vous surveiller, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »** Dit-il en jouissant visiblement de la situation.

**« Oui Lieutenant. »** Visiblement pas satisfait, il rugit une fois de plus à mon encontre.

**« JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU SWAN ! »**

**« OUI MON LIEUTENANT ! »** Claironnai-je à mon tour au bout de ma dixième pompe. S'abaissant plus vers moi, il me chuchota au creux de l'oreille alors que je me fatiguais de mon effort.

**« Je compte particulièrement bien m'occuper de votre cas, Swan ! »**Ponctua-t-il. **« Je me dois de bien choyer la fille de mon honorable Colonel ! »**

_Faux cul va !_

Voulant à tout prix me débarrasser de cette corvée, je me dépêchai de finir mes exercices. Je jetai un regard à mes camarades, une blonde bien formée enchaînait ses pompes à une allure surhumaine. Elle était suivie d'un petit lutin, cheveux courts, bruns. Elle se releva avant même que j'atteigne ma quarantième pompe.

Une fois ma série terminée, je partis, telle une furie, commencer mes trois tours de course. J'étais suivie de près par MON LIEUTENANT, qui me collait aux basques, accélérant ses foulées afin de se mettre à mon niveau.

**« Demain matin Swan, c'est vous qui vous chargerez de réveiller vos camarades, du drapeau ainsi que de la cloche! »**

_Ben voyons, demande-moi aussi de lustrer ton uniforme ! _

**« Oui mon Lieutenant »**. Articulai-je le souffle court, alors que mes camarades rejoignaient leurs tentes.

**« Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez de l'endurance, nous verrons si le reste de la troupe arrive à vous suivre. » **L'amertume teintait sa voix de velours, alors qu'il me scrutait de la tête aux pieds.

**« Mon père m'a bien entrainé, lieutenant! »** Lui assénai-je, ravie de ma répartie.

**« Je n'en suis pas étonné Soldat, maintenant accélérez le pas, je m'ennuie foutrement ! »** Ni une ni deux je me mis à courir plus vite et réussis à le semer tout en commençant mon deuxième tour de course.

Le Lieutenant Cullen était toujours à mes trousses.

Mon troisième tour terminé, je fléchis mes jambes, essuyant mon front parsemé de sueur grâce au soleil qui frappait en cette fin d'après-midi. M'appuyant de mes mains sur mes genoux, je repris petit à petit mon souffle.

**« À LA DOUCHE ! »** Sonna-t-il dans tout le campement. Je partis essoufflée en direction de ma tente, éreintée et à bout de forces. Mais je me doutais que Cullen nous réservait bien plus que trois petits tours de course et une cinquantaine de pompes.

Je m'affublai de ma serviette éponge, je pris mon nécessaire de bains et partis me mettre en position de salut devant mes supérieurs.

Tout sourire, il me désigna la fameuse douche. Un simple parpaing en bois jonchait le sol, recouvert de draps qui confinait une intimité non-dissimulée.

Je roulai des yeux et partis en direction de cette douche de bas étage. Posant ma serviette sur l'un des draps tendus je pénétrai dans la douche. Les draps cachaient simplement le haut de mon buste pour s'arrêter à mi-cuisses.

Et bien, j'en connaissais qui se allaient se rincer l'œil tranquillement !

Mes camarades me scrutaient avec attention, s'attendant au pire. Sous les yeux de Monsieur le Tyran, je me déshabillai et tournai le robinet de l'eau … froide. La vache !

**« Arr. »** Criai-je furieusement, mon regard fusillant Cullen, qui me lorgnait de haut, fière de lui. Croisant les bras sur son torse bombé, il haussa ses sourcils me faisant clairement comprendre de me dépêcher.

D'un sourire hypocrite, je me logeai sous le fin jet d'eau, subissant l'eau gelée s'écoulant sur mon corps frêle. Serrant des dents, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me laver les cheveux et le corps. Je me rinçai le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois ma toilette terminée et mon jogging enfilé je sortis de la douche, mes boucles humides cascadant sur mes épaules et trempant le tissu de mon haut.

Son sourire de sadique attisant la haine que je lui portais. Je relevai la tête et passai devant afin de lui envoyer mes mèches mouillées en pleine face.

Surpris de mon mouvement il se mit à rire de ma minable intimidation et chuchota à ses collègues le mot _**« tigresse »**_. Mon majeur me titillait fortement voulant lui offrir le meilleur de moi-même.

Hélas! Je dus me retenir si je ne voulais pas me taper une série de pompes ainsi qu'une douche supplémentaire.

M'affalant sur mon petit lit, je fermai posément mes yeux. Enfin de la tranquillité ! Les prochains jours s'annonçaient crevants et plus énervants qu'autre chose.

_Saleté de Lieutenant à la con !_ Me laissant bercer par ma fatigue, je jonglais entre les cris hystériques des filles qui faisaient face à leur tour à l'eau gelée de la douche et les vagues de sommeil que m'envoyait Morphée.

…

**« SWAN »** Raisonna sa voix tonitruante dans le creux de mes tympans. D'instinct je me relevai sur mes pieds, chancelante saluant mon supérieur … là, ici. Dans ma tente !

_C'est ton jour de chance ! _Murmura ma vilaine conscience.

**« C'est l'heure du souper soldat, n'avez-vous pas entendu la cloche ? »** Encore plongée dans mon demi-sommeil, je le vis se radoucir un peu. **« C'est bon pour cette fois soldat, mais la prochaine, je ne vous louperai pas ! Ce sera cinq tours du campement et pas de repas ! »**

Après le repas, qui fut un désastre peu comestible, je partis en direction de ma tente. Trop énervée, je me mis donc à trottiner et partis faire un petit tour tranquillement, profitant du merveilleux coucher de soleil qui nuançait le ciel multicolore.

Je tombai sur un petit lac apaisant, avançant vers le petit rocher au bord de l'eau, je m'assis dessus m'appuyant sur mes mains et braquai mon regard sur l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

…

Cinq heures quarante tapantes. Écrasant nonchalamment mon réveil qui teintait trop fort à mes oreilles, je me mis sur le dos et frottai doucement mon visage.

Je me levai difficilement, courbaturée et enfilai pour la première fois mon uniforme qui semblait trop petit …

Merde un juste au corps ! Séance matage assurée pour Monsieur Tyran. Tirant sur le tissu trop serré de mon pantalon, je tentai vainement de l'agrandir.

Prenant sur moi, je me saisis de ma serviette de toilettes et partis vers la source qui nous servait d'évier de salle de bains.

M'aspergeant le visage doucement, je me frottai les joues puis les yeux profitant du calme avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne à nouveau.

Je montai difficilement le drapeau dans les airs. Il vagua dans les mers troublées du vent. Six heures pétantes, je fis résonner la cloche sous le regard satisfait de mon Lieutenant.

Un sourire sincère vint se percher sur ses douces lèvres, bien lisses et rosées, qui étaient directement un appel au sexe. Je lui rendis son sourire et je vins me positionner devant lui le saluant poliment.

Il n'était peut-être pas si con et ravagé que ça…

Ce mec avait-il un trouble de la personnalité ? Apparemment oui.

Attendant impatiemment mes compagnons, je me mis à taper du pied en voyant les retardataires arriver.

_Et bien, et bien, bye bye le look pinup, bonjour le look SDF !_ Je ris face à leurs têtes apeurées et décourageantes. Rire qui fut partagé par mes supérieurs.

**« À ce que je vois, mon message d'hier n'est visiblement pas passé, donc avec plaisir mes jolies, je vous propose une série de cinquante pompes. Quoi de mieux pour perdre quelques grammes avant le petit-déjeuner. »** Joua-t-il de sa position plus qu'agréable.

Jetant un regard à la blonde qui s'était déjà abaissée, je jurai. Elle était en forme de si bonne heure. Hulk était donc parmi nous !

Et voilà, Ducon était de retour. C'est énervée contre mes camarades que je m'abaissai pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivée pour m'accabler à ma pénible tâche.

**« Allez, allez bande de feignasses ! »** Nous cria l'un des deux seconds du lieutenant, trapu comme un ours mal baisé !

Arg, le pied du blond vint se poser sur mon dos, m'affublant de ses kilos de muscles en plus des miens.

Voyant le regard joueur de mon Lieutenant, j'accélérai la cadence sans jamais le quitter du regard ! _Je peux t'assurer, mon gars que je ne te laisserai pas me ratatiner comme toutes ces demeurées !_

Terminant ma dernière pompe, j'allais me relever quand le pied du blondinet m'en empêcha, m'étalant sur le sol sablonneux de notre campement de pacotille. Rageant intérieurement, je tentai de me débattre, mais en vain.

Me coinçant les bras dans le dos, il me leva comme un poids plume et me positionna face à son supérieur. Le regard de Cullen braquait sur moi, retenue prisonnière de ce sale chien !

Mon dos était collé au torse du blond, monsieur le Tyran se permit de me jeter un regard à la killerman. Essayait-il de me déstabiliser ? _Pff _pouffa ma conscience, _même pas en rêve._

J'étais coincée dans l'étau de ses bras et commençais à ressentir des picotements dans mes avant-bras. Cullen attrapa mon bras et me dégagea doucement de l'emprise de l'autre imbécile.

**« Je n'ai pas eu le temps hier de vous présenter mes deux seconds. Voici Emmett McCarthy. » **Dit-il en pointant du doigt le grand brun au regard bleu azur battit comme un immeuble de trente étages. Son torse bombé sur gonflé à l'azote pur et dur, se pavanait devant ses demoiselles en ébullition. La fameuse blonde qui se la jouait Hulk attira son regard de prédateur.

**« Et Jasper Withlock, qui entre nous, n'est pas vraiment commode. » **Un sourire niais emplit ses belles lèvres charnues.

Pas vraiment commode, mouais c'est peu de le dire, « dérangé » sonnait mieux à mon esprit.

Ses cheveux d'un blond miel étaient rasés sur le côté jusqu'à la hauteur de ses tempes et le reste de sa tignasse retenu en un chignon las. Il regardait les jeunes filles qui bavaient littéralement devant sa carrure droite et bien forgée. Ses yeux d'un vert gris me happèrent alors qu'un sourire en coin vint se nicher sur sa bouche. Il était terrifiant, mais vraiment beau.

Je tentai désespérément de me défaire de la poigne de mon Lieutenant qui visiblement n'avait pas encore décidé de me libérer.

**« Très bien, aujourd'hui nous commencerons par le parcours du combattant, Emmett, Jasper et moi ouvrirons la course, les retardataires feront cinq tours du campement ! Suis-je clair ?** »

Et en chœur nous chantions un _**« Oui Lieutenant ! »**_ Se décidant enfin à me lâcher, je partis me ranger dans mon rang sous son regard troublé … _troublé_ me répétai-je incrédule !

Attrapant le col arrière de son tee-shirt kaki, il passa sa tête dans l'encolure, pour enfin le retirer. Ses plaques militaires argentées, attachées à sa nuque, retombèrent entre ses pectoraux, léchant sa peau mielleuse.

Respirant un bon coup par le nez, je tentai de ne pas me laisser affoler par ce corps merveilleusement sculpté.

Sa peau légèrement halée laissait apparaitre quelques plaques d'abdominaux, vibrant sous ses gestes doux. Jetant son tee-shirt à terre, je ne pus hélas décrocher mon regard de son treillis qui lui tombait magnifiquement sur ses hanches, laissant apparaître l'élastique de son boxer d'un blanc cassé.

Suivant la ligne de ses courbes, mes yeux tombèrent sur la ligne de poils de son nombril menant directement à sa virilité. Ses hanches dansant vers un V parfaitement dessiné.

_À se damner_, pensa ma conscience en chaleur.

Son geste fut suivi de près par ses sbires, qui se retrouvèrent eux aussi torse nu, sous les yeux de mes camarades littéralement roulés par terre par tant de beauté ! Agitant la tête, je fixai le parcours du combattant qui nous attendait. Feignant l'ignorance, je bâillai intérieurement.

**« Bien, nous allons former trois équipes, dès que je citerai votre nom vous viendrez vous placer auprès de vos supérieurs. »** La liste fut longue et pour mon plus grand malheur l'équipe qui m'était assignée était celle de Cullen. _Jamais il ne me laisserait tranquille ?_

Je m'avançai et vins me poster à ses côtés sous son regard extatique. Roulant une énième fois des yeux, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

L'équipe du Lieutenant McCarthy partit sur notre droite au petit trot, suivi de près par celle de son collègue, Jasper Withlock.

Cullen lui, partit à l'opposé et nous fit signe de le suivre. La petite blonde pleurnicheuse, écervelée, vint se placer à ses côtés, tentant une fois de plus de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Toutes les filles vinrent se joindre à eux, alors que moi, je profitai de ma place de dernière.

J'admirai la vue de son dos musclé animé par sa cadence.

Ses muscles dorsaux se tendaient et se relâchaient sous l'effort de sa course. Ses magnifiques fesses rebondissaient au rythme de ses foulées, ses épaules carrées tendues, ses avant-bras repliés contre ses flancs, il courait nonchalamment en scrutant ses pieds, ne prêtant pas attention aux chiennes en chaleur qui l'entouraient.

Deux têtes que je commençais à connaître me rejoignirent à l'arrière, visiblement pas le moins du monde intéressées par notre Lieutenant. C'est donc accompagnée de la petite brunette et de la géante blonde que nous suivions le petit groupe qui trottinait devant nous.

Bien que je sois accompagnée, mes yeux se redirigèrent vers ses mèches cuivrées, brillantes sous les rayons du soleil de Californie. Sentant son regard sur moi, je regardai ses pieds, troublée par son corps qui m'attirait de plus en plus. En le fixant à nouveau, j'imaginais parfaitement ses cuisses parsemées de veines tendues sous l'effort, ses muscles travaillant à l'extrême son corps d'athlète.

Je ne pus dès lors décoller mon regard qui se posa sur sa chute de reins, une envie de l'empoigner par les hanches se fit ressentir entre mes doigts. Mon Lieutenant stoppa sa course et nous fit découvrir le parcours du combattant.

_Voulait-il nous tuer ?_ De loin, il m'apparaissait assez petit, mais de près, mon dieu j'allai mourir entre deux obstacles !

Indifférente, la grande blonde, debout à mes côtés, lorgnait l'entrainement qui nous attendait. Sa longue crinière dorée retenue en un chignon lâche, elle me scrutait de ses yeux d'un vert profond. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder mes pieds.

**« Salut, je m'appelle Rosalie. »** Me dit-elle, paume tendue vers moi. Secouée par son geste si soudain, je tendis ma main et l'empoignai à mon tour.

**« Bella. »** Elle scrutait tout comme moi le terrain semé d'embuches qui nous faisait face.

**« Eh bien, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié ici ! »** Souligna-t-elle en mimant de ses mains la taille du parcours.

**« Ouais, je pense que pas mal vont se retrouver la tête la première dans la boue ! »** Dis-je en souriant à pleines dents, jubilant de l'humiliation prochaine de certaines !

Le rire de Rosalie vint se joindre au mien alors que la petite brunette intervenait à son tour.

**« Rosalie, tu n'en as pas marre de te foutre de la gueule de ces pauvres filles ! »** Ironisa-t-elle, un sourire perché sur ses fines lèvres.

D'une apparence semblable à un lutin, petite et fine de taille, elle m'avait bluffée à chaque série de pompes, tout comme Rosalie**.**

**« Je suis Alice. »** Me dit-elle en tendant sa main que je serrai dans la mienne. **« Ça va être du gâteau. »** Dit-elle en se postant à nouveau à ma gauche.

Nous étions toutes les trois les bras croisés sur nos poitrines, attendant l'ordre du Lieutenant pour commencer le parcours.

**« Dis-moi, c'est qui celle-là ? »** Dis-je en pointant la blonde pleurnicheuse qui papillonnait des yeux devant le corps de notre cher Lieutenant.

**« Oh elle, c'est Tanya Dénali, une fille à papa. Je me demande ce qu'elle fout ici. Si elle se casse un ongle, ce sera la fin du monde. » **M'asséna Alice, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

**« Elle est là pour lui. »** Me dit Rosalie en montrant du doigt Edward qui leur expliquait comment réussir le parcours sans trop se salir.

**« Ce n'est pas sa première année, elle tente de le mettre dans son pieu. Mais il n'a jamais daigné lui adresser un seul regard. »** Je ris à gorge déployée devant ce spectacle misérable, me foutant clairement de sa tête.

**« Hale, Brandon et Swan, vous nous ferez l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal. Allez sur la ligne de départ. Et attention à la boue, elle peut se révéler glissante ! »** Nous dit-il moqueur, espérant que l'on se noie littéralement dedans.

Avançant en cœur sur la ligne de départ, nous nous lançâmes un regard complice. Une fois qu'il nous autorisa à décoller, nous partîmes comme des flèches. Mes mèches folles, qui s'étaient échappées de mon chignon, volaient dans tous les sens.

Retirant ma veste, que j'attachai autour de ma taille, j'attaquai le premier obstacle. Une rampe à escalader en se tenant à une corde.

_Facile,_ rit ma conscience, narguant Cullen.

Une fois arrivée en haut, je sautai dans la flaque d'eau qui nous attendait à notre atterrissage. Passant les obstacles un par un, je m'attaquai à l'avant-dernier. Me couchant au sol, j'ondulai des hanches sous le regard appréciateur de mon supérieur tout en me hissant hors des filets qui m'empêchèrent de relever la tête.

Me hissant à l'aide de mes mains plongées dans la boue, je courus à toute allure vers les pneus qui étaient à même le sol. Sautillant dans chacun d'eux, j'arrivai la première sur la ligne d'arrivée, fière de ne pas m'être rétamée au sol.

M'essuyant le front du revers de la main, je crachai à même le sol et fixai mon chef qui se délectait du spectacle.

Mon débardeur blanc recouvert de boue, ma poitrine se relevant fortement au fil de ma respiration, je vins me poster au côté de Cullen, reprenant mon souffle posément alors que les autres filles entamaient leur tour.

**« Intéressant Swan, je suis fier de vous. »** Dit-il à mon égard. L'ignorant, je portai mon regard sur la blonde écervelée qui s'était retrouvée le cul par terre dès le premier obstacle. Un sourire vicieux était perché sur mes lèvres parsemées de boue.

La journée fut longue, crevante. C'est fatiguée que je me dirigeai vers la douche. Nos supérieurs étaient, comme à leur habitude, présents pendant notre toilette. Ça leur permettait de minuter notre temps de passage. Cullen, lui, n'était pas là.

Voulant à tout prix me reposer avant le repas, je partis en direction de ma tente. Je marchais maladroitement, épuisée, mais fus hélée par un de mes supérieurs.

**« Swan, convocation. »** Me dit McCarthy, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres finement tracées.

Je hochai la tête tout en me saisissant du papier qu'il me tendait. Marchant vers ma tente, je regardai ma convocation, _Lieutenant Edward Cullen_. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée ! Regroupant mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval, je partis en direction de la tente de mon supérieur.

**« Permission d'entrer mon Lieutenant ? »** Demandai-je aux rideaux de sa tente.

**« Permission accordée soldat. »** J'ouvris les pans du tissu et m'insinuai dans l'habitacle. Bordel, il faisait plus chaud que dans un hammam ! Me positionnant en face de lui, les bras le long de mon flanc, le dos droit, je le jaugeais de ma petite taille.

**« Repos Soldat. »** Me dit-il, assis sur son lit de camp.

J'avais pensé que nos supérieurs bénéficiaient d'un meilleur confort que nous, mais non, nous étions à égalité là-dessus_. Grande nouvelle._

Il était là, assis, me scrutant intensément alors que mon corps ramollissait devant son regard destructeur.

Son marcel embrassait ses courbes masculines. Me léchant la lèvre inférieure, je retins un gémissement.

**« Puis-je vous poser une question Swan ? »** De plus en plus étonnant, il se montrait courtois, maintenant ?

**« Bien sûr. »** Affirmai-je, ma voix éraillée par l'envie de le toucher, de lisser sa peau d'apparence douce … reprends-toi Bella !

**« Quelle satisfaction retirez-vous à me défier ? »** Et merde, que pouvais-je répondre ?

**« Je n'en ai aucune mon Lieutenant. »** Il sourit et se leva, une enjambée de sa part lui suffit à coller son corps au mien. Mon souffle se fit erratique, ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge aussi aride que le désert du Sahara.

**« Isabella, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser faire de la sorte, je vous demanderai donc de cesser ce petit jeu avec moi. Je suis votre supérieur pas votre copain, suis-je clair ? »** Dit-il son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Afin de remettre en place mes pensées qui divaguaient face à la vision de son corps d'Apollon collé au mien, je fis un pas hésitant en arrière et essayai de reprendre mon souffle

**« Oui Mon Lieutenant ! »**

Avançant à nouveau d'un pas, il se colla de nouveau contre moi. Mais que cherchait-il à la fin ? Son doigt lissa ma hanche doucement par-dessus mon haut, moulé à mon buste. Me mordant la langue, je résistai.

**« Mon Lieutenant ! »** Reprit-il, un sourcil arqué.

Sa voix résonnait en moi comme un appel au sexe, je crépitais intérieurement, mais restai cependant stoïque.

**« Je me demande bien ce qui t'amènes à me défier ainsi ! Les femmes de ce camp me craignent … mais toi, toi tu joues avec moi sans aucune pudeur et cela devant mes hommes et tes camarades. Quel message cherches-tu à me faire passer, Isabella ? » **Me susurra-il, sa langue serpentant sur ses lèvres.

Bordel, qu'il était sexy, mais que pouvais-je lui répondre ? _**« Je cherche simplement à te marcher dessus, sale con ! »**_ Non, visiblement, ce n'était pas possible.

**« Aucun mon Lieutenant, aucun ! »** Le revers de ses phalanges vint caresser ma joue, instantanément mes yeux se fermèrent à son doux contact. Je collai ma joue à sa peau chaude qui irradiait mon corps. Réalisant mon geste, je me repris et me détournai de lui.

**« Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à quitter cette tente, Isabella. »** Me stoppant dans ma course, je cherchais en vain une échappatoire.

J'essayai de trier mes pensées qui se brouillaient à son contact. Une chose était sûre, je devais quitter cette tente montée sous haute tension, avant de laisser mon corps m'électriser et me mener par le bout du nez.

Une chaleur vint se loger dans le creux de mes reins, quand je sentis ses mains empaumer mes hanches, me retournant contre son torse bombé. Mes mains, à plat contre celui-ci, profitaient de ce court instant de bonheur.

**« Essaierais-tu de me séduire Isabella ? »** Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et les fragrances de menthe et de nicotine de son haleine caressèrent mes lèvres envieuses des siennes.

**« Je n'oserai pas mon Lieutenant. »** Dis-je en me détachant de son étreinte qui me manquait déjà !

**« Puis-je prendre congé mon Lieutenant ? »** Son regard se fit choqué mais je ne perdis pas ma repartie. **« Je suis épuisée et je voudrais me reposer, mon Lieutenant. »** N'attendant pas son accord, je partis à toute allure me réfugier dans ma tente.

Je m'assis sur mon lit de camp, les mains sur le cœur. Je repris ma respiration, réprimant mes pensées obscènes qui ravageaient mon esprit tordu. Me recroquevillant sur le matelas, mon nez collé à la toile, je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans un sommeil réparateur.

…

_Je sentis les mains de mon Lieutenant sur mon corps, qui vénéraient mes courbes collées à son corps viril, je jouissais entre ses mains expertes. Dans un fort gémissement. _

…

Me relevant en sursaut, trempée de sueur, j'épongeai mon front et me relevai. Chancelante, je mis mes baskets qui reposaient au bout de mon lit. Une douche, il me fallait absolument une douche.

Me saisissant de ma serviette de bain et d'affaires de rechange, je partis en direction du Lac. Si je me faisais surprendre dans la douche à cette heure-ci, je me ferai sévèrement punir.

_Oh oui punie par la main folle d'Edward, frappant ton fessier à maintes reprisse, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Allongée les fesses à l'air sur ses genoux. Son autre main recouvrant ta bouche afin que tu ne puisses pas clamer ton plaisir._

Ma conscience me lâchait ! Me mordant durement la lèvre inférieure, je la laissai m'emporter dans ce fantasme qui réveilla mon intimité, trempée pour cet homme qui ne m'avait même pas touchée.

…

Arrivée devant le petit étang, je regardai autour de moi afin de vérifier que j'étais bien seule. Une fois rassurée, je laissai mes vêtements glisser sur mon corps

Nue comme un ver, je plongeai dans l'eau fraiche du lac. Je me rafraîchis, afin de pouvoir me rendormir l'esprit saint et non corrompu par ma nymphomane de conscience !

Plongeant la tête la première dans le lac, je me laissais bercer par le silence de l'eau qui chantait son propre langage.

Remontant à la surface, mon souffle se coupa. Il était là, au bord de la rive, les bras croisés sur son torse à me regarder sensuellement.

**« Avez-vous eu l'autorisation de vous baigner Swan ? »**

Je rougis et instinctivement cachai ma poitrine de mes mains. Retirant sa veste, ses rangers, ainsi que ses chaussettes, il entama sa descente dans les eaux troubles du lac, éclairé d'un halo produit par la lune qui se reflétait sur la surface.

Son marcel lui collait au torse, me dévoilant peu à peu sa peau humide. Ses abdominaux appelaient mes doigts pour de douces caresses.

**« Swan, déserter sa tente en plein milieu de la nuit mérite une sanction, et des plus dures. »** Enchaina-t-il, son regard de braise me détaillant. Je m'accroupis dans l'eau afin de cacher mon corps de ses yeux assoiffés de sexe. Deux enjambées et il me surplomberait de son corps sculpté comme celui d'un Dieu grec.

**« Et je me ferai un plaisir de vous punir moi-même jeune fille ! »**Je me tortillai et reculai doucement tentant de garder cette distance entre nous.

**« Ne bouge plus ou ta punition n'en sera que plus dure ! »** M'asséna-t-il, sa langue léchant ses lèvres rouges sang.

Sa voix résonna en écho dans mon corps qui stoppa sa course. Comme une gentille fille, je ne bougeai plus, attendant que mon heure arrive. Face à moi, ses mains plongèrent dans l'eau et saisirent mes hanches me relevant sur mes pieds.

**« Qu'as-tu à plaider pour ta défense ? »**

Je ne dis rien, trop absorbée par la vue qu'il m'offrait. Ses mains dansaient sur ma peau nue.

**« Glisse tes bras le long de tes flancs Isabella, maintenant. »** Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire de victoire, il savait que je lui obéirai.

Dans un mouvement lent, je fermai les yeux et lâchai mes bras le long de ma taille, lui dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine nue.

**« Ouvre tes yeux ! »** Avalant difficilement, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et plongeai mes iris dans les siennes, d'un jade encre.

**« Tu vas gentiment m'obéir. Tu n'as pas été sage, Isabella. »** J'hochai timidement la tête.

Où était passée la Bella furie ? J'avais absolument besoin d'elle à cet instant ! Sa bouche vint frôler la peau de mon épaule pour la mordre fortement. Je laissai un cri s'échapper de ma bouche mais il fut absorbé par sa main qui emprisonnait mes lèvres.

**« J'ai dit « sage » Isabella, désobéis-moi et je me ferai un plaisir de fesser ton joli petit cul ! »** Je cessai de respirer face à ses paroles qui vinrent directement se répercuter entre mes cuisses.

**« Laisse-toi aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »** Sa phrase s'implanta telle une piqûre dans mon cerveau, je me détendis et avançai mon visage vers le sien. Son index vint se poser sur mes lèvres.

**« Tut, tut, tut, je décide où, quand et comment ! » **

_Mon Tyran, _jouissait ma nymphomane, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Sa bouche profanait chaque partie de mon buste me rendant toute chose entre ses doigts qui pulsaient chaudement contre ma peau enflammée. Je me courbai en arrière afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès à ma peau nue qui brulait contre lui.

**« J'aime quand tu te laisses aller contre moi. Je te promets, une nuit érotiquement inoubliable. »** Je rugis de plaisir face à ses mots qui firent couler mon envie de lui entre mes cuisses, déjà prêtes pour ses assauts.

Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses, me soulevant sans effort, collant mon corps nu contre le sien encore vêtu. Il m'enferma dans l'étau rassurant de ses bras.

**« Allons au chaud et à l'abri de tous regards indiscrets. » **Hochant la tête, je le laissais m'emmener hors de l'eau sur le bord de la rive.

Posant un pied à terre, il m'enroula dans ma serviette et me colla contre son torse, nous ramenant à ma tente, qui se trouvait être la plus éloignée de toutes.

Il me projeta à l'intérieur sans ménagement et se frotta à moi, à m'en faire perdre les pédales.

**« As-tu choisi cette tente dans l'espoir de m'y retenir prisonnier ? »** Je relevai mon regard vers lui, enserrant durement ma serviette entre mes doigts qui palissaient à vue d'œil.

Avais-je prévu cela : moi, lui dans cette tente ? Ma conscience secoua la tête négativement, non je ne savais même pas à quoi allait ressembler mes supérieurs, je cherchais juste la tranquillité.

**« Non, je ne savais pas qui serait mon Lieutenant. »** Il sourit satisfait de ma réponse.

Il s'avança d'une allure féline, enjambant le tas de vêtements qui jonchait le sol. Il vint poser ses doigts sur ma main. Cette dernière était blanchie par la pression que j'effectuais sur le dernier tissu qui couvrait mon corps. Ses yeux étaient affamés.

**« Si tu le décides, tout peut s'arrêter maintenant, il n'est pas trop tard. »** Je baissai mon regard sur nos mains assemblées autour du nœud de ma serviette, je la laissai glisser le long de mon corps, elle s'échoua sur le sol.

**« Bien, »** Dit-il en saisissant la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défit. Retirant son marcel trempé, il le jeta au sol et s'approcha à nouveau de moi. M'attrapant par les hanches, il me fit basculer sur mon lit de camp.

**« Ed … Edward, pas sur le lit de camp. »** Dis-je en m'empourprant furieusement.

Il sourit, me relevant, il se saisit de la couverture pour la déposer au sol. _À la guerre comme à la guerre_, pensai-je sarcastiquement.

Délicatement, il m'allongea sur la couverture qui serait témoin de nos ébats. Je les imaginais torrides comme l'amant de ma nuit.

**« Pourquoi me défies-tu Isabella ? »** Dit-il en me rejoignant au sol, ses doigts glissant sur la fine peau de mes cuisses.

Pourquoi me faisait-il tant espérer ? Je voulais qu'il me prenne, le sentir en moi, là maintenant !

Je me consumais. Je n'étais pas une adepte des préliminaires, je priais intérieurement pour qu'il se décide enfin à me combler.

**« Par ce que tu n'es qu'un sale con, orgueilleux par-dessus le marché ! »** Dis-je, mon regard accroché au sien, flamboyant de désir.

**« Mais le sale con orgueilleux, va te montrer à quel point son arrogance en valait la peine. »** Ni une ni deux, il enfonça son majeur dans mon antre chaud, humide, déjà prêt pour lui. Il me mit en garde lorsque je couinai.

**« Un seul bruit et je stoppe tout, suis-je clair ? »** Hum Mon Tyran était de retour !

Il joua avec ma féminité, ne me laissant aucun répit et faisant monter le désir ardent en moi. Un feu partant de mon mont de vénus embrasa tout mon corps, me consumant sur place. Je me mordais durement la lèvre et retenais les cris de plaisir qui tentaient de passer la barrière de ma bouche.

**« Humm, tes chairs sont tendres et si serrées. »** Dit-il en me pompant, ajoutant un doigt à sa magnifique torture qui me liquéfiait sur place.

Mon corps s'arque bouta contre lui, espérant sentir son torse chaud et musclé contre ma poitrine. Il posa sa seconde main sur ma hanche, m'asseyant face à lui, son désir fièrement gonflé contre son treillis. Je perdis la tête.

Je sentis mon orgasme me traverser le corps venant se loger dans mon bas ventre, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il me dévasta de toutes pensées cohérentes. Seul le plaisir qu'il me procura m'accapara. Posant ma tête contre son épaule, je me mis à le mordre sauvagement, aspirant sa peau, jusqu'à me repaître de son goût si foutrement sucré.

**« Isabella, reste sage ! »** M'ordonna-t-il.

Le plaisir me consumait complètement, je l'ignorai et remontai ma langue jusque dans son cou, ses doigts continuant de me malmener intensément. Il tint sa parole, il sortit ses doigts de ma féminité. J'étais frustrée.

Il finit par replonger trois doigts en moi, m'achevant.

Mes jambes furent parcourues de tremblements, mes paupières se fermèrent alors que j'attendais mon arrêt de mort. Les papillons de mon bas ventre s'évertuant à battre leurs ailes afin de se libérer de leur prison dorée.

**« Oui, Isabella, libère-toi. Jouis. »** Ne me faisant pas prier, j'explosai autour de ses doigts, psalmodiant son prénom. Mon dos heurta la couverture, tandis que je savourais ma jouissance.

Je le sentis se glisser entre mes cuisses, la fermeture de son pantalon râpa contre ma peau. Des bruits de succions me parvinrent, instinctivement, j'ouvris les yeux.

Sa fine bouche, rouge sang, suçait ses doigts qui m'avaient pénétré ardument. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure et le vis sourire tout en dégustant mon nectar.

**« Embrasse-moi Isabella. »** Sans plus de cérémonie, je me jetai sur ses lèvres, savourant à mon tour mon goût sur sa langue. Sa main enroula mes boucles autour de son poignet et tira dessus afin de me rallonger au sol. Dérivant dans mon cou qu'il parsema de doux baisers, il partit à la conquête de mon corps qui ne réclamait que ses douces attentions.

Il saisit mon bourgeon entre ses lèvres, je m'arquai contre son corps chaud et me mis à réclamer plus de lui. Je voulais le goûter à mon tour. Je me relevai mais sa poigne sur ma chevelure me cloua au sol une fois de plus.

Je subissais ses assauts sur mes seins, me dandinant sous lui, afin de réclamer son sexe ! Je collai mon mont de vénus contre sa verge encore enfermée dans son pantalon, pour mon plus grand désarroi.

**« Patience Isabella, patience. » **Se foutait-il de moi ? Je n'en pouvais plus, je venais déjà de me déverser sur ses doigts, je voulais qu'il me comble, me prenne de toutes ses forces.

**« Edward, j'en peux plus, s'il te plait. »**

N'écoutant que ma nymphomane qui hurlait en moi, je posai mes mains sur son entrejambe, je déboutonnai son seul et unique bouton et m'acharnai contre sa fermeture éclair qui m'opposa de la résistance.

Je posai mes mains contre son torse, le plaquai contre le sol, me mis à califourchon sur son sexe tendu de plaisir.

**« Un coup de main peut-être ? »** Me dit-il un sourcil arqué, son sourire en coin ravageant ses merveilleuses lèvres.

Je lui souris à mon tour et attrapai les pans de son pantalon, tirant comme une acharnée dessus. Je fis sauter sa fermeture éclair qui ne résista pas plus à ma force.

Surpris par mon geste, il me lorgna quelques secondes, avant de reposer son regard sur mes mains qui s'affairaient à descendre son treillis le long de ses cuisses. Soulevant son bassin, il me facilita la tâche. C'est un Edward vêtu d'un simple boxer blanc qui combla mes yeux désireux, voilés par ma soif de le goûter.

**« La vue te plaît ? »** Ma langue passa sur mes lèvres en guise de réponse.

Me saisissant par les hanches, il me souleva et me remit sur pied. Me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, sa main vint se poser sur ma joue. Tendrement il la massa, pour finir par laisser glisser le revers de ses doigts le long de mon cou vers mon nombril. N'y tenant plus, je saisis l'élastique de son boxer qui finit sa course au sol.

C'est un Edward monté comme un étalon qui se tenait devant moi. Si longue, si grosse ! Jamais il ne rentrerait, il allait me déchirer de l'intérieur !

**« À genoux »** Me dit-il, sensuellement.

Je m'abaissai rapidement, le visage face à sa verge fièrement tendue vers moi. Sa main se posa sur le haut de ma tête et me caressa le cuir chevelu. Dieu qu'il était sexy !

**« Ouvre. »** J'ouvris prestement la bouche et l'engouffrai au fond de ma gorge, savourant la petite perle pré éjaculatoire sur ma langue.

Attrapant son cul, je commençai ma douce torture sur son membre gorgé de sang, qui palpitait à chaque va-et-vient de ma bouche. Je relevai mon regard vers lui, c'était un homme foutrement orgasmique qui se tenait au-dessus de moi.

Cheveux en bataille, bouche entrouverte, se mordant durement la lèvre inférieure à la vue de mes coups de langue, son torse penché en arrière. Ses fesses tendues contre mes doigts, qui les palpaient doucement.

Sa main massa plus fortement mon cuir chevelu, m'incitant à l'enfoncer dans ma gorge, ce que je fis avec le plus grand plaisir.

Des gémissements provenant de son torse me parvinrent aux oreilles. Sortant les dents, je grattai doucement sa fine peau alors que son corps se mit à trembler entre mes mains. Enroulant une fois de plus ma chevelure à son poignet, il me recula de son membre, me privant de lui.

Fermant les yeux, il reprit sa respiration alors que je fonçai une fois de plus sur son sexe qui m'appelait afin de le libérer.

**« Isabella … stop… »** Ne l'écoutant pas, je continuai à le malmener de mes lèvres avides. Son goût de miel sur ma langue. Tremblant sous mon toucher, je savais que j'allais atteindre mon objectif : sa jouissance.

Son corps se mit à convulser et je sentis sa semence inonder ma bouche, sa main tirait sur mes mèches, le faisant s'enfoncer totalement en moi. Fermant les yeux je savourais ma victoire.

Se retirant de ma gorge, il bascula en avant tombant à genoux.

**« Tu es une diablesse jeune fille … »** Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. **« Je t'avais dit stop … pourquoi me défier ainsi ? »**

Sincèrement je n'avais pas la réponse, je le voulais tout simplement, lui et son désir. Je n'eus pas le temps de formuler une phrase que sa bouche viola la mienne. Son corps collé à moi, je laissai échapper un gémissement quand son sexe rentra en contact avec le mien.

De ses mains, il ouvrit doucement mes cuisses et se glissa entre celles-ci. Posant mes mains sur ses joues, je le stoppai dans sa course.

**« Edward … »** Ne pouvant finir ma phrase, je glissai mon regard sur nos deux corps, ne sachant pas comment lui faire passer le message. Mon regard le frappant de plein fouet, il se coucha sur moi dépité, déçu.

**« Merde, quel con ! »** Je compris que s'en était fini, nos ébats allaient s'arrêter là. Sans protection, nous ne pouvions aller plus loin. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à me munir de préservatifs ?

Que pouvais-je risquer ? Après tout ma mère m'avait assez embêtée pour que j'aille consulter un gynécologue, qui m'avait mise sous pilule. Depuis ma treizième année, je prenais chaque soir cette fameuse pilule qui m'assurait pour le moment un avenir tranquille.

_Aucun risque_, chanta ma nymphomane_._

Bougeant mon corps contre le sien, je tentai une fois de plus de lui faire comprendre silencieusement ce qui me traversait l'esprit. Collant mon front au sien, je le suppliai du regard. L'attrapant pas sa médaille, je le menai à ma bouche humide et le savourai à nouveau.

**« Isabella, tu ne m'aides pas là. On ne fera rien de plus ce soir. »** Dit-il en tentant de se relever. Le saisissant par la nuque, je le recouchai sur moi et l'embrassai à en perdre haleine. Il resta tout d'abord figé, mais se laissa finalement aller contre moi, gémissant dans ma bouche pendant que mon corps se mouvait contre le sien. **« Isabella … »**

**« Bella, Bella, même si Isabella sonne magnifiquement érotique dans ta bouche, je préfère Bella. »** Dis-je, le basculant en arrière. Je me mis à cheval sur lui, embrassant sa peau douce.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends la pilule ! Tous les jours. »** Ponctuai-je. **« Nous sommes donc protégés, prends-moi, maintenant, je n'en peux plus de t'attendre. »**

Me plaçant au-dessus de lui, j'entrepris de me glisser doucement sur sa verge. Lentement, il me remplit, me comblant enfin. Rejetant ma tête en arrière, je savourais ce plaisir intense qui chantait dans mes veines.

Il ne resta pas inerte, lissant de ses phalanges la peau de mes hanches, il me fit glisser sur son membre qui tapait au fond de mon ventre. Mes doigts griffaient son torse, mes orteils étaient crispés et je gémissais sous ses coups de buttoirs.

**« Oh Bella, que fais-tu de moi ? »** Bella, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, il m'appela par mon surnom.

Soudant mon regard au sien, je continuais mes mouvements, savourant sa défaite, prenant plaisir à me voir ainsi empalée sur lui. Nous renversant, il se trouva de nouveau sur moi, continuant à me repaître de cette soif de sexe.

**« Tourne-toi. »** Glissa-t-il à mon oreille. Se dégageant de moi, il attendit que je prenne ma position, afin, je suppose, de me prendre en levrette. Une première pour moi. Allais-je aimer ? En souffrirais-je ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'il se mouvait à nouveau en moi.

**« Ah … »** Pleurnichai-je de bonheur.

Ma tête tirée en arrière par sa poigne de fer, je savourais les méandres du plaisir dans lesquelles il nous plongeait. M'assénant des coups de plus en plus durs, je me mis à geindre.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mon plaisir montait crescendo en moi.

Je voulais qu'il en finisse, qu'il me soulage. Mon orgasme se faisait douloureux, et lentement, très lentement, la coque qui retenait ma jouissance se fissura pour enfin exploser en moi.

Criant son nom sans aucune pudeur je m'écroulai, le sentant à son tour me rejoindre dans cette transe qui flottait tout autour de nous deux. Nous nous enfermâmes dans une bulle sexuelle.

Son torse collé à mon dos, c'est repus l'un de l'autre que nous tentions de rejoindre la terre ferme.

Je pouvais sentir son cœur pulser contre mon épine dorsale. Je sentis la chute de mes reins humide, en sueur, tout comme le reste de mon corps.

M'affalant sur le ventre, je regardai mon Tyran respirer laborieusement. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche cherchant de l'air, je rêvais de lui à nouveau …

**« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »** Je venais de me faire prendre la main dans le sac.

**« J'admire la vue. »** Il sourit et tourna son visage angélique vers le mien. De ma paume, je vins éponger son front parsemé de gouttelettes de sueur.

**« Ai-je réussi à vous détendre mon Lieutenant ? »** Son regard devint de braise à nouveau et je me mis à gigoter sur place.

**« Si je te dis non… Que comptes-tu faire pour y remédier ? »** Je souris face à son petit jeu, il en voulait encore et ne s'en cachait pas. Rabattant une de mes mèches chocolatées derrière mon oreille, je vis un sourire carnassier naître sur ses lèvres.

**« Oh, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous détendre, mon Lieutenant, j'obéirai à tous vos ordres ! »** Arquant un sourcil, il se retourna vers moi, reposant sur son flanc gauche.

**« Je te dois la fessée Bella. »** Je rougis face à cette révélation. Allait-il combler le fantasme de ma nymphomane ?

_Oui, oui, oui_ dansa-t-elle encore avide de sexe.

**« Quand vous voulez mon Lieutenant ! »** Dis-je ensorcelée par ses paroles. Voyant le paysage devenir flou sous mes yeux, je me retrouvai rapidement sur les cuisses de mon merveilleux Lieutenant.

**« Ne joue pas avec le feu Bella, je ne suis pas encore assez comblé par ton corps ! Et cette fessée est des plus tentantes. »**

Je fus heureuse qu'à ce moment-là ma chevelure tombe devant mes yeux, me cachant ainsi de son regard noir comme un ciel sans lune. Encerclant de ses grandes mains mon visage, il rabattit mon rideau brun à l'arrière de ma tête, lisant tendrement les fines lignes de mon visage.

**« Si ton père apprend ça, il me castrera. Je n'émets aucun doute là-dessus. »** Me dit-il absorbé par ses doigts qui lissaient mes lèvres. **« Mais je prends le risque. »** Dit-il en collant une fois de plus sa bouche contre la mienne…

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Nul ou pas ?**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, si oui je pense qu'une suite sera fort probable.**

**J'aime beaucoup cet Edward il et HOT et ouais pour une fois je craque sur un de mes personnages, j'abdique.**

**Bon et bien si vous voulez me faire part de vos impressions c'est toute simple, petite bulle jaune et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre *-***

**Sur ce, bisous bisous,**

**Lovely**


End file.
